


Halfway to Monet

by howlthenight



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, Food mention, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlthenight/pseuds/howlthenight
Summary: Dan and Phil reminisce during the Christmas season."The fireplace, bedecked in tinsel and Christmas lights, crackles and chases the chill from the air. Phil is sat on the sofa reading a book with a thick blanket wrapped around him. He can hear the tinkling of piano keys coming from Dan’s room."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a secret santa gift for spacehoephil on tumblr and beta'd by the ever so pleasant and swift, @deleteablebird.

The fireplace, bedecked in tinsel and christmas lights, crackles and chases the chill from the air. Phil is sat on the sofa reading a book with a thick blanket wrapped around him. He can hear the tinkling of piano keys coming from Dan’s room.

It’s good to be home after their exhausting year. Before TATINOF, he’d wondered if spending so much time in close quarters with Dan would make them sick of each other, but it has only made them closer.

Phil looks around the room feeling grateful and fond for the home and the life they’ve built together. He smiles at how he has a memory associated with every item on the bookcase ― the entire apartment, actually ― and he knows who picked out what, on the offchance that they didn’t buy it together. Not that it really matters, since almost everything has become  _ theirs _ , including the plants. Love has been intertwined throughout everything.

Taking the blanket with him, Phil pushes himself off the sofa and goes to stand at the window, watching the snow fall against the light of the street lamps below. He doesn’t think he’s ever felt happier in every aspect of his life.

The peaceful solitude and cold air emanating from the glass makes him miss Dan. He tightens the blanket around his shoulders and shuffles his socked feet down the hall to where Dan is playing the piano.

“Scoot over.”

With Phil sitting beside him like a warm, fluffy burrito, Dan continues playing Yuri on Ice. It didn’t take him as long to learn as he expected.

Phil waits until the song is finished before the beseeching begins.“That was beautiful and makes me want to watch skating but I want to hear some Christmas songs. Please?” He says the last word with a soft sweetness as he rests his head on Dan’s shoulder.

Dan starts with an impassioned O Holy Night and follows it with a more subdued Carol of the Bells which he lets build slowly. Phil hums contentedly, wanting to fully lean into Dan but knowing that would restrict his arm movement.

Playing the songs makes Dan think of their first Christmas living together. Specifically, the night they put the famed ‘rave tree’ together for the first time. It was the night he realized how much he was hopelessly in love with Phil.

They had went through the shops looking for the perfect tree and everything for it. Many compromises were made.

“I want a tree taller than us.”

“We can’t get a 12ft tree, Phil. Our ceiling isn’t even that high. It would have our posture.”

“See? It’d be perfect.”

Living with another was more trying than Dan expected. It took time to adjust to the less appealing Phil quirks. He doesn’t think it took as much time for Phil to adjust to his negative quirks, few as they are, but he might be be biased.

 ---

A few weeks after having decided on the perfect plastic tree, music played as they began to construct it. They told each other bad Christmas jokes as the tree took shape and they wound lights around it.

Since they'd made A Day of it, they had baked and decorated brownies for the occasion with santas, snowflakes, reindeer and everything one would expect on Christmas cookies, plus a few more scandalous designs.

Phil thought they were works of art. Dan nodded silently in agreement, thinking they must have been done in impressionist style since the further away you were, the better they looked.

When Dan had come back to the lounge after eating a brownie that bordered on abstract, Phil had a paper crown on from the cracker they pulled earlier, and he was singing and dancing to  _ All I Want For Christmas Is You _ . He looked so comfortable and full of joy, Dan couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

It was then he realized just how in love and completely besotted with Phil he was. Dan loved him so much it hurt, and stole his breath.

His arms fell limply to his sides as he stared, mind reeling at the revelation. There was nowhere else he'd rather be, no one else he'd rather be sharing a Christmas with. Phil carelessly dancing in his pj bottoms and tshirt, singing off-key with Mariah as he helped to decorate Their tree was gorgeous and Dan’s chest ached with affection.

Before he could wonder how Phil felt about him, his legs had carried him to be stood a few feet behind the man.

“Dan, what ornaments do ― ” the question fell unfinished as Phil turned to look at Dan, who appeared unusually still. Phil’s grin wilted as his happy expression morphed into concern.

Dan took a few steps closer. Words failed him, he was at a loss for what to do. He wanted to remove the worry from Phil’s face but emotions warred inside of him. Love and hope were trying to overtake fear.

As he stood before Phil, with words stuck in his throat, he thought of all the little things about the man that meant so much to him.

The compassion and tenderness, the wicked sense of humor and deviousness. The way he became soft as he would laugh and wriggle when being tickled. He was so unlike anyone Dan had ever known and he was so thankful that Phil has allowed him to see who he really is, let him into his world and, in a small way, made him a part of it.

Dan wanted to reach out and touch him to see if he would disappear. He could feel his fingers flexing as the thought crossed his mind. Perhaps he was dreaming and touching Phil would make him dissipate like smoke, and he would be alone again.

Phil watched as the emotions played across Dan’s face. Concern became understanding.

With Mariah singing about how she doesn’t care about the presents beneath the tree, and their own tree looking decidedly naked, Phil smiled and took the red tinsel he’d been holding and placed it around the back of Dan’s neck like a boa, and gently pulled him close.

It was a short, soft pressing of lips. Phil broke away quickly and pulled back just enough so that he could see Dan clearly. 

With Dan looking happily bewildered, he leant forward and grinned into the next kiss.He had to refrain from giggling because he could feel Dan smiling back.

“Hello.” Dan blushed from his neck to his ears, once they’d separated again.

“Hi.”

Dan initiated the next kiss and they both melted at the warmth of it. Dan tentatively wrapped his arms around Phil’s waist in a hug. Phil eagerly returned it and curled his arms around Dan’s shoulders.

Needing a moment after realizing he could taste the brownie in Phil’s mouth, he sighed happily as he hid his face against Phil’s neck.

“I love that you're as tall as me. It makes for better hugs.”

“It being you is what makes our hugs best.”

“Are we really already at the soppy stage?”

“Shush, Dan.”

They held onto each other for a while longer before giving in to dancing and singing badly together. It was the best Christmas either of them had ever had.

\--- 

That is why, when Phil wants to play the song for hours on end once during the Christmas season, Dan pretends to grumble and when Phil played it on the radio show, he couldn’t help but smile.

\---

Dan nuzzles his face into Phil’s hair for a few moments before he starts playing  _ All I Want For Christmas Is You _ .

“I like this song.”

“Me too.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, talking burrito.”

“I would make mildly annoyed burrito sounds but that would only prove your point and I’m too contented by the Shrektacular piano playing skills.”

“You have proven my point by talking, and for that pun, you should change your name to Phillup B Messter.”

Phil stands up and shuffles behind Dan to envelop him in his blanket while making monster noises, pulling him off the piano stool and onto the floor where Dan lands on top of him.

“What did I do to deserve this food on human violence?”

“I have enrobed you in my floury tortilla.”

“Your dairy-free burrito of sadness. You’re on the naughty list for being mean to me.”

“I am reliably informed that I’m good friends with Danta Claus so I’m not worried. Since you love me, we suffer together.”

“Sorry, I don’t love you more than sour cream and cheese.”

“You are an ungrateful filling and condiment.”

Dan snerks at the use of grate. “Yeah, but your wrap is feeling toasty so I think I might be able to deal with being part of a Philrrito.”

“Behold the sacrifices one makes for love. Where’s the video camera when I need it to capture your noble declaration?”

Turning around in Phil’s arms, Dan murmurs before pressing their lips together, “I’ve given up cheese for you. That is as close to true love as you’ll get from me.”

“I guess I’ll accept that,” Phil replied as they broke apart. “It's not slaying dragons but a man can't have everything.”

“You know you'd want to keep a dragon, not have me slay it. Speaking of love, I was thinking about the night we conceived the rave tree.”

Phil’s face scrunches up in laughter. “I recall that night vividly and no conceiving happened unless trees are birthed by reaching second base and making out.”

“When were trees ever conceived at eighth base? You know that mostly didn't happen until after we finished decorating.”

“I know the completion was delayed a few hours.” Phil smiles like he's a cat that’s gotten the cream.

Dan hums as he returns a grin in kind. Phil manages to roll them over so he can move his arms and they can remain warm.

Dan reaches to slide his hands into Phil’s back pockets and belatedly remembers he is wearing pj bottoms so he's caressing Phil’s bum for no practical reason. Not that the pockets weren't a flimsy excuse.

“My world stopped when I realized you wiggling your hips and caterwauling was one of the most wonderful things I'd ever beheld and I wanted to always be able to witness it.”

“Who's the soppy one now? That still might be the best kiss we've ever shared.”

“Might be? Best  _ we've  _ ever shared? This won't be rectified until I've given you the best kiss you've  _ ever _ had.”

“This is one of the few times I can fully enjoy your competitive nature but we're missing the mistletoe.”

“Don't need it.”

Phil ekes out a “A Merry Christmas to us all; God bless us, every one.” before Dan renders him speechless again.


End file.
